vxvnfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Brudnopis 2
Z doświadczenia Galia wiedziała, że oprychy przesiadujące w barach występują w dwóch rodzajach - wielcy, oraz wielcy i pijani. Ci, którzy wyłonili się chwiejnym krokiem z Jednonogiego Husiego definitywnie zaliczali się do tej drugiej grupy. Mężczyźni pokręcili się przez moment w kółku, po czym ruszyli zygzakiem w stronę wylotu uliczki, ledwo podtrzymując się nawzajem w prostej pozycji. Dziewczyna odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, po czym spojrzała na szyld zawieszony nad drzwiami. Przedstawiał on wizerunek strusiowatego Rahi pozbawionego nogi, a napis z nazwą lokalu migotał raz po raz z powodu uszkodzonych neonów. Uliczka, w której mieścił się Jednonogi Husi była ciemna i ciasna. Xianka przywykła do takich zaułków - można je było znaleźć w każdym z miejsc, w których do tej pory przyszło jej żyć. W jej ojczyźnie, Xii, wszyscy Vortixx zaczynali jako słudzy. Widoki tego typu dla wielu z nich były jedynym, co mogli zobaczyć. Na Quentris, uliczki takie jak ta stały się jej drugim domem, miejscem do przenikania między cieniami, z dala od oczu lorda Xixexa. I tak jak na Xii oraz Quentris, Galia znalazła się w jednej z nich także i tu, na Artas Nui. Trudno było oprzeć się wrażeniu, jak bardzo te wyspy były do siebie miejscami podobne. Lecz nawet mimo tych podobieństw, Vortixx czuła się na Artas Nui najlepiej w porównaniu z jej poprzednimi domami. Na Xii przyszło jej wieść ciężkie życie jako służąca zamożnej Sahkary. I choć miała szansę zasmakować nieco luksusu po przejściu do Xarsy, stała się wtedy nikim więcej jak kolejnym niewolnikiem bezdusznego systemu, kolejnym elementem potężnej machiny wojennej. Na Quentris z kolei była królową podziemia, inni trudzili się, by ją dopaść i zabić - lub zrobić z nią inne, nieprzyzwoite rzeczy - albo stanąć u jej boku, żeby razem walczyć przeciwko żelaznej pięści Xixexa. Było to jednak życie nieustających spisków, ukrywania się i obawy o własne życie. Na Artas Nui, po raz pierwszy, Galia poczuła, że jest szczerze wolna. A przynajmniej tak było, dopóki Vrex nie przypomniał jej o Veen. Rozejrzała się po zaułku, spodziewając się dostrzec w mroku błysk oczu dawnej przyjaciółki. Niczego takiego nie zobaczyła. Nie była na Xii ani na Quentris, bez względu na podobieństwo. Odwróciła głowę z powrotem ku drzwiom, po czym wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i weszła do środka. Wnętrze Jednonogiego Husiego tak bardzo przypominało bary na Quentris, że Galia na moment odniosła wrażenie, jakby z powrotem znalazła się na tamtej wyspie. Schodząc po kamiennych stopniach, owionęły ją znajome dźwięki i zapachy. Nie jesteś na Quentris, uspokoiła samą siebie. Już nigdy nie będziesz. Stoliki rozstawiono w, mogło się wydawać, losowy sposób, nie dbając o jakikolwiek ład czy porządek, ani tym bardziej o zapewnienie swobody. Jedyne, czego dopilnowano, to pozostawienie dość miejsca na środku, by zapewnić łatwy dostęp do baru. Stoliki były oblegane przez wszelkiej maści szubrawców, Galia zobaczyła też spore zbiorowisko na prawo od baru. W miarę, jak się zbliżała, zobaczyła, co tak bardzo przykuwało uwagę tutejszej klienteli. Pośrodku sali znajdowała się niewielka, wyłożona piaskiem arena, na której właśnie toczył się pojedynek, ku uciesze wstawionych szumowin. Po jednej stronie ringu można było zobaczyć kobietę z potężnymi protezami o zielono-żółtej barwie zastępującymi w całości nogi, przywdziewającą hełm w tych samych kolorach. Choć miała na sobie wielkie rękawice bokserskie, mogące zadać druzgocące ciosy, atakowała głównie kopnięciami, poruszając się z gracją doświadczonej wojowniczki. Jej rywalem był dwugłowy mężczyzna w żółto-niebiesko-czerwonym pancerzu. Lub może raczej dwaj mężczyźni dzielący jedno ciało, Galia nie wiedziała. Sam ich wygląd oraz sposób, w jaki się ruszali jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie byli kimś, z kim chciało się zadzierać. Naparli na rywalkę, lecz ta powaliła ich solidnym kopniakiem na pamięć. Wśród widzów zawrzało. Na Quentris popularne były podobne rozrywki. Tamtejsi mieszkańcy woleli jednak walki uliczne, na co władze Artas Nui najwidoczniej nie pozwalały. Jeśli tutejsze oprychy chciały pooglądać mordobicie, piaszczyste ringi w barach musiały im wystarczyć. Xianka nie zamierzała oglądać walki. Nie po to tu przyszła. Miała misję do spełnienia. Musiała jakimś sposobem przekonać przesiadujących tu drabów, by stanęli po stronie Toa w walce z Vrexem. Zapewne gdyby wysłano tu Hserga zamiast niej, zacząłby od wygłoszenia przemówienia na środku baru do zebranych szumowin. Galia jednak wiedziała, że takie zachowanie skończyłoby się niczym więcej jak wyśmianiem przez wszystkich. Dlatego miała inny plan. Podeszła do lady barmana. Uznała, że na początek najlepiej będzie zamówić coś do picia. Wszystkiego dobre plany zaczynały się od zamówienia drinka. Barman, stary Rithianin, który wyglądał tak, jakby prowadził to miejsce od początku istnienia wszechświata - albo i jeszcze dłużej - podszedł do Vortixx i otaksował ją wzrokiem. Nie było to spojrzenie, jakim mężczyźni zazwyczaj raczyli Galię, co oznaczało, że zbroja od Hserga dobrze wykonywała swoją robotę. Rithianin zapytał: - Co dla ciebie? - Coś mocnego - odparła Galia, krzyżując ręce na blacie. - Nie jestem tutejsza. Co polecasz? - Zakaziański Łomot, Makujito, Nova Blast albo Ogień Kuźni Astavar. Który wybierasz? Galia postukała palcem o podbródek, zastanawiając się. - Najmocniejszy. - A więc Łomot - powiedział Rithianin i sięgnął po szklankę. Dziewczyna wręczyła mu garść widgetów i po chwili sączyła już napój, oparta plecami o krawędź lady. Musiała przyznać barmanom Artas Nui, że jeśli się na czymś znali, to z pewnością na robieniu drinków. Jeśli nic się jej nie uda, przynajmniej będzie mogła się upić i zatańczyć na stole. Wodziła spojrzeniem po wnętrzu, szukając kogoś, od kogo mogłaby zacząć. Szukała lidera - osoby, która cieszyła się wystarczającym autorytetem wśród drabów, by po przekonaniu jej przez Galię mogła pociągnąć za sobą kolejnych. Szumowinom zdarzało się działać w pojedynkę, lecz były też takie, które łączyły się w grupy - i to właśnie one były dziś celem Galii. Zasiadające przy stolikach oprychy rzucały od czasu do czasu na nią spojrzenia, nikt jednakże nie kwapił się, by podejść. Xianka domyśliła się, dlaczego. Choć zbroja nadawała jej groźnego wyglądu, widok samotnej kobiety był mimo wszystko niecodzienny w takim miejscu. Pewnie spodziewali się, że jest z kimś i czekali, aż jej towarzysz zjawi się barze. Galia musiała tylko poczekać, aż uświadomią sobie, że przyszła w pojedynkę i wtedy wykonają pierwszy ruch. Jeśli nie, ona sama go wykona. Wreszcie zobaczyła zmierzającego ku niej wysokiego, chudego Skakdi. Pierwsza zdobycz tego wieczoru. Zakazianin miał ciemnozieloną zbroję, na której przywdziewał czerwone naramienniki, napierśnik oraz kolczasty hełm, a na ustach nosił nonszalancki uśmiech - o ile szczerzenie krzywych zębów można było w ogóle uznać za nonszalanckie. Przejechał do tyłu dłonią po wystających z głowy i kręgosłupa giętkich kolcach. Pewnie myślał, że ocieka charyzmą, w rzeczywistości jednak ociekał jedynie wonią alkoholu. Nie szkodzi. Galia wysłucha, co ma jej do powiedzenia i spławi, jeśli uzna go za niewartego uwagi. W przeciwnym wypadku, będzie musiała sprawdzić, czy zostały jej jeszcze jakiekolwiek resztki daru przekonywania z czasów na Quentris. Wtem, jej serce na moment stanęło, gdy rozpoznała w Skakdi tego samego oprycha, z którym Hserg omal się nie pobił wczorajszego ranka przed Stadionem Nui. Nie wiedziała, czy mężczyzna ją rozpoznał, ale nie mogła dać po sobie znać, że go kojarzy. Momentalnie odzyskała spokój. Niewłaściwa postawa mogła jej przysporzyć kłopotów. - Hej - odezwał się do niej Skakdi. - To miejsce jest wolne, czy będę musiał zbierać zęby z podłogi, jeśli je zajmę? Dziewczyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a potem to samo zrobiła ze znajdującym się przy niej taboretem barowym, na który wskazywał. - To zależy, co masz do powiedzenia. Zakazianin roześmiał się, długo i perliście, jakby opowiedziała mu najśmieszniejszy żart w historii. Uznając to za pozwolenie, przystanął obok niej, obejmując dziewczynę ramieniem. Galia normalnie nie pozwoliłaby mu na taką bliskość, dla misji mogła jednak zrobić wyjątek. Oprych zdawał się nie kojarzyć Vortixx z wczoraj - i Wielkiemu Duchowi niech będą za to dzięki. - Nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem. Nowa na wyspie? - Jeśli po pół roku nadal jestem nowa, to tak - powiedziała dziewczyna. Spojrzenie żółtych oczu mężczyzny zmieniło się z błyskiem. - Och, rozumiem… Więc co sprowadza taka uroczą pannę do tego… wyrafinowanego miejsca? - To, co wszystkich - odparła Galia, niby od niechcenia. Z policzków Zakazianina wystawały dwie długie, ostre wypustki. Za każdym razem, kiedy ruszał głową, Galia musiała uważać, by nie rozorał jej własnej twarzy. - Czyżbyś chciała na własne oczy zobaczyć czempionów tutejszej areny? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Czy tylko po prostu się napić? Xianka pociągnęła kolejny łyk ze szklanki. - Walki niezbyt mnie interesują. - Czyli jednak alkohol. Doskonale - powiedział dryblas, uśmiechając się szerzej. - Więc pewnie nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, żebym postawił ci drinka? - Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale już jednego piję. - Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przyszłaś się napić tylko jednego? To tak, jakby zabrać tylko jedną monetę z wypełnionego po brzegi skarbca. Albo skończyć spotkanie z kimś jak ty na samej rozmowie… - Przystawił się jeszcze bliżej, coraz bardziej działając Vortixx na nerwy. - Więc jak będzie? Wypijemy kilka drinków i zobaczymy, dokąd poniesie nas noc? Niedaleko nich rozległ się potężny łomot, kiedy kobieta w żółto-zielonej zbroi powaliła ostatecznie swojego rywala na ziemię. Zaraz potem dało się słyszeć okrzyki zachwytu zwycięzców zakładów oraz przekleństwa tych, którzy je przegrali. Delikatnym, lecz stanowczym ruchem, Galia strąciła rękę Skakdi ze swojego ramienia. - Dzięki - powiedziała - ale nie. Zakazianin obruszył się. - Hej, co ci we mnie nie pasuje? - Szukam lidera - odrzekła dziewczyna. - Kogoś, kogo będą słuchać największe, najtwardsze szumowiny. Zobaczyła zmianę na twarzy mężczyzny i w jego oczach. Były to drobne detale, ale przez lata spędzone na Quentris, Galia nauczyła się dobrze wyłapywać takie rzeczy. Skakdi połknął przynętę. - W takim razie nie mogłaś lepiej trafić. Popatrzyła na niego z udawaną drwiną. - Ty? - Pokażę ci coś - powiedział Zakazianin i ponownie objął Xiankę, prowadząc ją w stronę jednego ze stolików. Siedziały przy nim dwie inne postacie. Pierwsza z nich była kobietą, przedstawicielką najniższej klasy Steltian, noszącą brązowawy pancerz. Galia tylko kilka razy miała styczność z tym gatunkiem - z tego co słyszała, byli oni zmuszani do walk gladiatorów ku uciesze steltiańskich arystokratów. Ta kobieta była znacznie mniejsza od swoich męskich pobratymców, którzy uchodzili za kolosów, lecz i tak jej wzrost był imponujący. Z pewnością przewyższała typowego Vortixx i ledwo mieściła się przy stole. Lewą rękę, zakończoną długimi szponami, opierała na zastawionym szklankami i stosem kart blacie. Druga była zastąpiona przez parę mechanicznych protez, przypominających owadzie kończyny, które z trudem pracowały przy spoczywającym na kolanach Steltianki miotaczu dysków Kanoka. Galia nie wiedziała, gdzie podziała się dodatkowa para mniejszych rąk, które powinny wyrastać ze środku tułowia - być może kobieta straciła je, podobnie jak prawą kończynę. Drugim osobnikiem był zasiadający po drugiej stronie stołu szeroki w barkach, przysadzisty mężczyzna zakuty w czarno-srebrną zbroję. Na głowie nosił złoty hełm - jedyny element pancerza w tym kolorze - przypominający wyglądem odwróconą maskę o ostrych krawędziach. Wyglądała spod niego para wielkich, pomarańczowych oczu, zdających się wyrastać z boków głowy. W swoich pazurzastych dłoniach oprych trzymał szklankę z alkoholem, choć Galia nie wiedziała, którą częścią dziwacznej twarzy mężczyzna pił. Oboje podnieśli głowy na Xiankę i Skakdi, kiedy ci przyszli. Czarno-srebrny mężczyzna zawiesił wzrok na napisie wypalonym na karwaszu dziewczyny, po czym wbił spojrzenie w jej twarz. Jego oczy zabłyszczały. - Pozwól, że przedstawię ci moich przyjaciół - rzekł Zakazianin, jedną ręką obejmując Galię w talii, a drugą wskazując na siedzących przy stoliku. Jego dłoń najpierw wskazała na mężczyznę. - Ten tutaj, Kimin, jest naprawdę wyjątkowy - powiedział. - Potrafi skopiować każdą umiejętność dowolnej istoty. Te zdolności pozwoliły mu popełnić tyle zbrodni, że tylko niekompetencja policji uchroniła go przed wylądowaniem w więzieniu na resztę życia. Kimin skinął powoli głową, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów. Galia i tak wiedziała, że to wszystko bujdy. Może i wojownik dokonał paru zbrodni, ale na pewno nie tylu, o ilu mówił Skakdi. Było to zwykłe chełpienie się. - Zhyen z kolei - Zakazianin wskazał na kobietę - uciekła z areny na Stelcie. Jest mistrzynią w posługiwaniu się miotaczem Kanoka. Sama zbudowała swoją wyrzutnię. Jej dyski są najszybsze… i najniebezpieczniejsze. Powiedz jedno złe słowo, a będziesz mogła pożegnać się z głową. Galia przyjrzała się uważniej broni Steltianki i musiała przyznać, że rzeczywiście sprawiała ona imponujące wrażenie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła zamontowane w niej trzy miejsca na dyski, pozwalające miotać trzema Kanoka jednocześnie. Broń, której nie powstydziliby się inżynierowie z Xii. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że znienawidzony przez Galię jej własny gatunek miał taką konkurencję we Wszechświecie Matoran. - No i oczywiście ja - powiedział Skakdi, siadając przy stole pomiędzy swoimi kompanami i łącząc dłonie z tyłu głowy. - Zakhann. - Mhm. - Galia usiadła naprzeciwko niego. - A czym ty sobie zasłużyłeś na miano szumowiny? Zakhann wyszczerzył się. - Jestem Skakdi. Czy to nie wystarczy? Słysząc to, Zhyen wywróciła oczami, ale Galię szczerze rozbawiła ta odpowiedź. Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. - No tak. - A ty? - zapytał Zakhann, pochylając się do przodu i opierając łokcie na blacie. Wbił swoje spojrzenie prosto w Xiankę. - Co ty możesz nam powiedzieć o sobie?